Chance Meetings
by Brianna R West
Summary: AU/AR: (Draco/Harry) Harry is your every day college bloke questioning his sexuality. He is talked into going to a gay club by his mate Ron and meets a sexy new stranger...
1. Chapter 1

_Chance Meetings_

AU/AR: Draco/Harry

(Non-magic alternate universe. Slight OOC of Ron)

Rating: M

Chapter One: Poof

"I am pretty sure that makes you poof," Ron said nodding vehemently before pulling up the magazine in question and dancing it around Harry's head.

"Admiring another man's physique does not make me a poof."

"Seriously a poof..."

"Not if I am just comparing!"

"That was so poof...glitter just got in my eye, mate. The poof glitter...its everywhere." Ron was flailing his arms around as if blinded by said poof glitter. Harry growled and snatched away the muscle man magazine. He skimmed the front page and then settled back onto the floor. Ron fell over himself and onto the floor. "Death by poof."

"You're a wanker," Harry said huffing but smiling. "Poof or not, these days, I would just like a good bloody shag."

"Why don't you just visit one of those...blokes loving blokes clubs..."

"Blokes loving blokes..." Harry eyed his friend with a suspicious brow. "Is that a poof club you are going on about?"

"Yeah, you know, where blokes go to, um, snog each other senseless and rub each others muscles and what not..." Ron extenuated by rubbing all along his arms. It all but sent him in a fit of giggles, but he smiled at his best mate before nodding.

"Never been," he started. Ron looked to start another series of mad babble, so Harry continued quickly. "Nor shall I...I may be a poof...or not, but I am not about to go shag some stranger just because I'm curious."

"That was such a poof thing to say...did you see all those beautiful pink roses sprouting around your head. You looked just like a young maiden...innocent and pure." Harry threw his pillow right at the sod's face before throwing himself down onto the bed. Harry had been curious for a long time but never daring enough to take it from curiosity to a reality. He had thought about it on numerous occasions because it seemed women were not what got him off.

"But seriously mate, when are you going to stop denying it all and just go find that bloke of your...life...and shag the bloody hell out of him!"

"Nice," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I really wonder who is the one that is the poof."

"Don't fall in love with me, Harry. Hermione will kill you in your sleep."

"You aren't my type," Harry laughed.

"Wait wait, I don't appeal to poof ?" Ron was up and shaking Harry's shoulders. "How could you say that to me you little-" Ron put fingers to sides, and Harry went up into a fit of giggles as he was tickled clear off the bed.

"Okay! For bloody..." Harry shook off his overly excitable friend. He let out a low sigh and peered at his red-headed freckled mate. "If you go with me, I'll give a gander to that bloke club."

Ron's face changed to a mischievous grin before he was pulling him to his feet and rushing him off to the closet. "You know, I thought you would never ask."

Harry had favored his raven hair in a mess toss about his head. He wore his contacts in favor of not wanting to lose or break his spectacles. Ron had chosen a dark velvet red top and skin tight denim jeans that "made his arse look grope worthy.". It felt a bit flashy, but his friend assured him he looked "right shag-able." Whatever that meant.

Ron stopped outside of the club and elbowed Harry. "So I won't be coming in with you in fear of my arse. Last thing I need is some bloke touching my manly bits. But go in there and snog the shite out of some handsome bloke."

"Best pep talk of my life," Harry replied sarcastically. Ron answered him by pushing him forward. The bouncer, favoring his looks, let Harry right in ahead of the line. It was a compliment for sure as the other men standing in line gave him on hell of an evil eye.

The lights were blinding in the dense dry ice fog. The beat was so loud that it vibrating through his thin form, sending him into a small stumble upon entry. The heat and bodies moving in time with the overwhelming tempo was intoxicating. It made him feel dizzy with the heavy lust that weighed on him like a heavy blanket.

Harry made his way through the crowds of dancing, grinding men. His arse took a good beating along the way, and he unconsciously covered it with a hand, only for his front half to receive equal attention. It was enough so that he found the nearest set of booths and saddled himself there to watch the swarm of men dancing.

"Hey honey," a waiter carrying a tray of drinks came over. His chest was bare and covered in glitter, making Harry unconsciously smile in response. "Anything to drink, handsome?"

Harry shook his head, and the waiter pouted before setting on his next conquest.

A tall, platinum blond form emerged from the sea of men. He was dressed down in tight black leather trousers that fell into calf-high boots and a tight black tank that revealed his pale skin, a tattoo of a snake twisting around his right upper arm, and biceps that left Harry ogling in pure admiration. The blond was heading directly towards him. Sky-blue eyes bored into his with liquid intensity in which outmatched the beat of the surrounding area. Platinum spikes framed an aristocratic face with high cheek bones and a perfectly sculpted nose.

He stopped right in front of Harry's table and motioned for Harry to stand with the jerk of his head and the presentation of a pale hand, palm up. His dominating presence had Harry on his feet, grabbing the larger hand and led to the floor without a second thought.

Harry was immediately pulled tightly against the taller form, arms wrapping around his waist, holding him close as their bodies swayed to the music. Since Harry had never danced in his life, let alone with a man, he could feel his heart beating right into his ears and his throat constrict tightly. He licked his lips and the stranger watched him with a small smirk as he did.

The man leaned over, pressing his lips right to Harry's ear. "First time?"

Harry nodded his response and the smirk grew on the other man's face. Icy-blue depths sparkled with mischief, and he was pulled even tighter -if that was possible- and the tall blond was running hands all along his backside. The delicious sensations washed over him like waves. Fingers trailed along the contours of his shape before gripping his jean clad arse. He jerked at the touched and let out a small sound.

The tall blond laughed as he bent down and pressed those full lips to Harry's ear. "That's nothing."

Harry breathed as those lips roamed the flesh of his neck, tasting with hot tongue. Harry unintentionally tipped his head to make more of his neck available. The handsome blond suckled at a particularly sensitive patch of flesh that derived a groan from Harry's lips. His body was swaying on its own to the new tempo, unaware to any eyes that may befall them. All he could focus on were those devilish lips traveling the column of his neck.

Jolts of heat traveled south as the taller man suckled harder at his flesh. Soon, he could feel the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. Harry was breathing roughly to both the overwhelming heat of the room but also to those amazing sensations the blond was creating. Even more so, the fear of what all of this was creating inside of him drove him to want to leave. Pulling away, he smiled. "I should go."

He left the blond confused on the dance floor and fled.

"Wha! You were just getting to the good part..." Ron said his head in his hands and eyes round with intrigue.

"Are you sure _you _aren't the poof Ron?"

"Wanker," Ron stuck out his tongue but scooted closer. "But seriously, you could have been shagging a bloke! Ah the glitter! It would be bloody everywhere!"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, guess I'm a bloody poof."

"Such a poof," Ron said nodding a few too many times. "Without a doubt Harry. Your knickers should say 'blokes enter only'."

"Sod off you wanker!" Harry said blushing slightly. "I haven't gone all the way you know."

"Yeah," Ron said nodding as if a business man and tightening his imaginary tie. "That will be our next venture, sir."

"Oh for bloody-"

"Top or bottom?"

"Top or..." Harry's eyes went wide. "That's not for you to know. Who sounds like the poof now?!"

"Still you," Ron said with a suggestive eyebrow twitch. "Do you like to give it or take it in the ar-"

"Not having this conversation!" Harry effectively silenced Ron with his hands. Ron shook him off.

"I hear it can be quite pleasurable with the ar-"

"NOT having this conversation."

"And then you scream like a woman asking 'please sir...more!'" Ron mock moaned with a contorted face. Then Ron stopped and distorted his face into a disgusted glare. "Ah hell, I got an image..."

Harry rose from his chair and sent a glare at his best mate. "I'm telling Hermione..."

Ron scrambled from his seat and was grabbing Harry's shirt before he could pull out his mobile. "You wouldn't dare you bloody bastard...she'll close her legs for so long that I may turn poof just to get some bloody action!"

Harry was smug as he gave his friend a knowing look. "Too bad you're not my type. Looks like you'll be wanking yourself off for a good long while." He drew out his mobile, and Ron was on his knees with pleading puppy eyes.

"I promise to stop teasing! Anything but Hermione..."

Harry thought for a moment before pocketing his mobile and nodding. "Right."

Harry did not return to the club. Deciding that it was a bit too much to play puff, he decided to focus on maintaining his lifestyle for the moment. When he arrived for his classes for the first time, he was surprised to see a familiar platinum blond top in his English 102 class.

Icy-blue depths regarded him silently as he walked inside. The pale man motioned for him to sit down next to him. Harry bit his lip, unable to deny the pull of the other individual and sat down. He went about to senselessly arrange his books and writing materials.

"Fancy meeting you here," the other said. He turned to nod before turning back to his things. "What's your name?"

Harry stalled before turning on those beautiful blue depths. The pale blond was even better in light. His body was muscular and the tattoo on his arm was fierce, but beautiful as it curled with each movement. Harry stopped himself staring before he responded. "Harry Potter, you?"

"Draco Malfoy," the blond one replied in a smooth voice. It brought his eyes to those lips that had tasted the flesh of his neck down to those hands that had felt him through his jean-clad hindquarters. He turned back as the professor entered the room and begun the lecture. Half way through, Harry was lost in his thoughts when a hand slid along his thigh. His surprise jerk was all he gave way to as he did his best to focus on the lesson. Fingers clasped and unclasped the flesh of his thigh before roaming upward. He batted the hand away, earning him a smirk and chuckle from Draco.

"So innocent," Draco whispered with mirth in his eyes.

"I'll have you know!" Harry almost yelled before he realized where they were and stopped before the professor could identify who it was. Gritting his teeth, he scooted away from the blond man.

As soon as the lesson ended, Harry was up and flying out of the room without glancing back. He wondered if he might be able to switch out the classes for this semester.

"Wh-oh-ho-ho! Talk about coincidence! Did you shag him?"

"I swear to-"

"Ronald!"

"Did he have sneaky fingers?!"

"Harry," Hermione said pushing Ron from his chair. He landed with a thunk onto the hard ground and groaned. Harry laughed as he looked over to Hermione. "This is your chance...he seems interested in you."

"No," Harry said lightly. "I think its a bad idea. What do I really know about this bloke?"

"That he's got a major wank-" Hermione kicked Ron who was almost off the floor so that he fell back onto his arse. He groaned again.

"You don't but that is easily changed.."

"With a good fu-" Harry coughed and sent the his mate a glare. Ron smiled but stopped talking. Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. Shaking her head, she turned back to Harry who was sipping tenderly at his iced tea.

"You should see about the two of you getting together," she suggested. "You did say that he introduced himself."

"And also that he felt me up in class," Harry reminded.

"Kinky bloke isn't he?" Ron was ignored as the two continued their chat.

"He may just need boundaries," she said simply.

"Do poofs have boundaries? I mean, with all that glitter and frolicking..."

"I'll give it a go," Harry interrupted Ron who mumbled the rest to himself. "But I can't promise that it'll turn out well."

"No sense in not trying, Harry." She smiled at him affectionately.

"Yeah," Ron added lamely. "If not, you could always get him to blow-"

"Sod off Ron!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you to Bob who corrected my wrong use of English slang! I am from California and not all that up and up with the English slang so if I misuse a word, please feel free to correct me. Thank you for all the support!

_Chance Meetings_

AU/AR: Draco/Harry

(Non-magic alternate universe)

Chapter Two: Ride

Harry stood in front of the door to his English 102 class, breathing to calm himself. He was a few minutes early, but he was sure that Draco Malfoy would be inside. Side-stepping, he allowed a few students inside ahead of him. He pretended to fiddle with his knapsack before breathing out deeply.

"Plan to stand there the whole bit of class Harry?" a smooth, silky baritone sounded directly into his ear, tickling the shell of his ear with hot breath. He quickly clasped his ear with his hand and whirled around to look at a very smug, very amazing looking Draco Malfoy.

Today, Malfoy fashioned simple faded denim jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his every curve...of muscle that is. A well-tailored black-leather jacket featuring a large green snake hung over his arm and in the other, a sleek black helmet. Harry admired the other for a good few minutes before chuckling disrupted his focus. He jerked and was locked in an clear blue gaze.

"Like what you see?"

"Wha—no, um I mean to say, I was just admiring your mus—helmet," Harry recovered quickly. Inwardly cursing, he straightened his backside and fixed his gaze unmoving from the taller man.

Draco lifted the helmet with a smile that blinded Harry momentarily—so handsome. It was such a gorgeous smile. The hard, beautiful lines of Draco's face all but lit up with it. "Oh, this? Its for my Nimbus. After class, I can take you for a ride...on my Nimbus that is."

Harry swallowed and smiled in his usual awkward way. Fixing his spectacles and readjusting his backpack, Harry shook his head lightly. "I don't have a helmet. Thanks though." He meant it. It was obvious that Draco was putting in great strides to talk to him, so he would do the same. "We can uh, get some tea or.."

Draco held open the door for Harry, and he trailed off before stepping inside the class. The taller blonde led them to the back of the class and motioned for Harry to sit next to him. After a moment's hesitation, Harry finally sat down.

"I have an extra," Draco offered. Harry was suddenly cotton-mouthed. He had never ridden on a motorcycle, and Draco looked like a bit of a speed junky. However, Harry was unable to say no to those beautiful clear orbs and merely nodded his head in admission. "Lovely. I look forward to showing you how well I _ride."_

Harry nodded again, not missing the innuendo imposed in the word. He was obviously dealing with a bloke 'operator' of sorts. Charming and experienced. Harry got the distinct feeling of being in over his head in respects to his pale, handsome classmate.

Thankfully, Draco had not repeated his straying hand through the lesson, and it went on without much of a word between them. As soon as class was over though, Draco was leading him back towards the lot where a sleek black and silver bike rested. It was as beautiful as its owner. The chrome and black finish was adorned with a winding green snake that was artfully painted coiling over the main body of the bike.

"Wicked," Harry said admiring the beautiful bike. Draco threw a long leg over the body and grabbed an extra helmet from the backside, offering it to Harry. It felt like the tall blonde may do this often in order to always have an extra on hand, but he quickly shook it off. Harry accept the helmet and put it on but not without difficulty.

"Come here," Draco demanded with a chuckle. "You are rubbish at this."

"Its my first time. Of course I'm rubbish..." Harry mumbled but came forward any way.

Long fingers adjusted the inside strap, and then strayed to his neck, touching lightly before running down his arm to jerk him forward. Harry startled forward, letting out a surprised gasp and receiving another chuckle in response.

"Get on for bloody sakes," Draco taunted.

"I am! ...its this black blob here right," Harry asked feeling the black blob with his hands.

"That's my torso," Draco teased. "Feel free to keep touching around there though. I'm sure you'll discover something worth your while."

Harry jerked his hands back. "Apparently you and the bike share distinctive similarities." Harry babbled off.

"Hard to the touch and an amazing ride? I would agree." Harry did not have to see the man's face to know he wore a smirk. Instead of replying, he just went about trying to find the seat again. Bloody eyesight...

He could barely make out a bloody thing having to remove his spectacles to get the helmet on. After somehow managing to get on the back of the bike, he realized just how close their bodies were. A sudden modest thought crept through him, but his arms were jerked to wrap around the man's lithe waist. Draco's waist was taunt with well-defined abdominal which he briefly quested with his fingers.

"Hold on tight," Draco warned. "Never had anyone fall off the back before, but somehow, I can see you being the first..." He chuckled as Harry jerked backwards.

"You prat!"

"Handsome prat." Draco added before pulling Harry forward and causing him to mold against the broad backside of the taller man. Kicking the bike into gear, he pulled out with a well-practiced movement, and then they were lurching forwards.

Harry could barely hear anything over the motor as they swerved through traffic. His arms tightened impossibly as his body trembled with the speed. He was right to assume that Draco liked his speed because they were flying down the street without much of a pause. It was an amazing feeling, however. Unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. The lightness of his body hugging the body of the motorcycle, feeling the steady vibrations between his legs. It was a powerful feeling. An addictive and powerful feeling.

They flew down back streets and between the steady traffic of cars before they were slowing. Dusk was hitting just beyond the horizon, setting a beautiful mixture of reds, pinks, and oranges to paint the skyline. They stopped in front of a building before Draco was parking the bike and helping a very shaky leg Harry from the bike. He felt like his legs were jelly as he did his best to steady his body after such an exhilarating experience.

"Well..." Harry said regaining a bit of his composure. He pulled off the helmet and his dark hair stuck unattractively to his forehead. Pushing the wet fringe aside, he put on his spectacles before fixing his gaze on Draco who looked just as handsome as he had in the beginning of the ride. "That was an experience."

Draco's mouth upturned in a smirk before he turned to walk inside the small pub. It was filled with locals as Harry followed him inside. He watched Draco briefly speak with the manager before leading Harry back into a private booth hidden away from all the bustle of the local drunks and pub-goers.

"Nice place," Harry said absently.

"Mm," Draco was right next to him in the booth, their thighs touching. Harry scooted a bit to give them a little distance. "Afraid I might do something Harry?"

"I would never flatter myself to that extent," Harry replied dryly. That earned him a laugh as he was met with a sparkling gaze in the low light. He was being fairly honest. He wasn't sure why Draco would be interested in him when it appeared he not only had looks but money as well. Harry was a simple orphan living and breathing college life in a run down flat with his roommate.

"I think you are unaware of just how truly attractive you are," Draco offered with a slide of his hand over Harry's thigh. It caused him to jerk as he eyed Draco suspiciously. The other man's hand trailed from his lower to higher thigh, leaving a hot path in its wake. Harry had lost his ability to breath as the new sensations of the touch sent shivers down the length of his spine. "You are truly innocent..."

"Innocent?" Harry asked. Harry jerked away from the touch, crossing his arms against his chest. "Because I don't shag every bloke I just met? Some of us have a sense of self to respect our need for companionship."

"Is that right?" Draco questioned with the raise of an eyebrow. "Are you making assumptions about me Harry Potter?"

Harry stopped in his train of thought. It was true that he assumed that because Draco seemed well-practiced in this area that he had made the assumption that the other was therefore some kind of player. Feeling guilty, he turned away and slumped in defeat. "Sorry..."

"No bother," Draco replied with the wave of a hand. "I am not without a past, but I do have standards."

Harry nodded as the silence fell around them. He wished the booth would swallow him whole but soon their waiter was there, and he was suddenly aware of just how easy Draco fell into the leading role. Draco ordered their meal, and Harry was baffled when the spread came because it was unlike anything he had ever tasted. The choice of wine was a beautiful mix with the sauce and meat mixture on their plates.

It was then that Harry caught on that this was similar to a date. He stopped mid-bite to stare at the handsome man beside him that chewed with such finesse that he felt his appetite wane with his bad manners.

Draco peered at him before setting down his silverware. Pushing aside the meal, Draco leaned toward him and forced Harry's eyes to his. "Would you prefer to continue where we left off before dinner?" Draco's hand trailed over Harry's thigh once more; this time, it traveled over his groin and then up beneath the material of his shirt. His breathing hitched as fingertips mapped the flesh they found there.

Draco's gaze had become predatory as he leaned further forward. The softest brush of lips against his own was his only warning before fingers curled around the waistband of his trousers and pulled him forward, settling him firmly against the other man's mouth. Harry gasped in surprise but as soon as his lips parted, a hot muscle plunged the depths effectively silencing his cries. It was his first kiss and the mountain of sensations he was receiving with it was making his head dizzy with pleasure.

Soft but dominating lips met his own, moving against them and coaxing Harry's eager response. It was an amazing feeling wrapped in the warmth as their tongues battles between them. Harry's felt hot as the mouth continued to move against his in the heat of their passion. He could feel the strain of his erection in his trousers. Fingers danced over the material covering it, eliciting a surprised moan with the friction. Harry pulled away and those lips immediately attached to his sensitive neck, sucking enough to probably bruise before running a hot tongue along his collarbone.

"You are truly delectable," Draco breathed into his ear. "Return to my flat with me. It would be a waste to continue here..."

Harry shook his head, finally freeing himself of the pleasure haze. "Can't."

Draco pulled Harry flush against his body and nibbled his ear. "Yes, you can."

Harry bit his lip but continued to shake his head. Breathless he replied, "I can't." Pushing Draco from him, he quickly removed himself from the booth to eye the taller man with his best confidence. "I am not shagging you on the first date."

Harry placed twenty quid on the table top for his share of the meal. He turned on his heels despite his uncomfortable groin and left the flushed Draco in his wake. It was the second time he had left Draco in the midst of their coupling, but Harry knew if he didn't, he would more than likely end up in Draco's flat. Hailing a cab, he returned home a little more for wear and with less pocket money for groceries.

"Poof or not, you are definitely a prude." Ron said with a nod of his head. Harry sighed as he settled back into their old, worn couch. Kicking off his shoes, he regarded his best mate. Regardless of the teasing, Ron was always there to listen. After he had gotten done telling Ron what had happened with class, he told him about the sudden date and small details about snogging.

"He just seems experienced..."

"...bloody right he is! Looks and money usually means always getting shagged," Ron replied simply. "If I were into blokes, which I'm not, then I'd be out of my bloody mind not to shag him."

Harry gave him a glare.

"Just saying," Ron responded quickly. "At least you would have a good first time. I'm sure he would make it...super special...and you would be thanking him at the end saying how much you enjoyed his shagging abilities."

"I think there is a screw missing in that head of yours," Harry replied while pointing to Ron's head.

"No," Ron said shaking his head. "I'm a bloke, mate. Shagging is about all I am interested in."

"I will make sure to relay that information to Hermione."

"Bloody bastard," Ron said stalking forward, fingers out in a tickle stance. "I'll make sure you never talk...now come here!" Before Ron could pounce, however, Harry's mobile started to go off in his pocket. Throwing off his friend as he made to finish their play, he answered.

"Little mousie," came the smooth baritone that perked his ears and nether regions.

"Mousie..."

"Yes, you are. Always skittering off like a little mouse when things are starting to get heated," Draco explained.

"Wait," Harry said realizing that he had never given Draco his number. "How did you get my mobile number?"

"I have my ways little mousie," Draco said, probably smirking at his cleverness. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well then," Harry straightened. "What did you want?"

"I want you," Draco said chuckling. "-to join me tomorrow."

Harry sighed. "For what?"

"I'll pick you up at noon," Draco said ignoring his question.

"Wait-" Harry was cut off by the sound of a dial tone. Cursing, he pocketed his mobile. Draco was certainly use to having all the control. How did Draco know where he lived? He didn't ask Harry for his address or his schedule. How did he know that tomorrow was a day off from school or that he wasn't working during the day? Too many questions flooded into his head, but Harry felt the little bubble of excitement in his belly.

Ron was relaxing and watching the telly while Harry pondered his day tomorrow. He was not too sure what he should wear since Draco had told him nothing as to where they were going. Feeling slightly perturbed, he went to bed early and hoped for tomorrow to come quickly.

"When he takes you to a secluded area, use this," Ron said handing Harry a small whistle.

"What the hell is this Ron?"

"A rape whistle..." Ron smiled. "If you want to shag him though, use this..." Ron handed Harry a condom. Harry was pretty sure these two things were the most contradicting gifts he had ever received from his red-headed mate.

"I don't know what to say..." Harry held the two things in his hand, afraid to pocket them in fear of their discovery.

"Just say 'no!' or 'oh yes!' and that should cover one of those..." Harry punched his smirking friend in his upper arm. "Ow! ...be careful Harry...I'm fragile..."

"Yeah, sure you are." Harry pushed Ron. "Remind me why I bother telling you any of this?"

"Because you appreciate my input?" Ron rose his eyebrows suggestively.

"No...that's not it." Harry said thinking. "I guess its nice to know that no matter how daft I am...there is someone like you that has me beat."

"Bloody bastard," Ron laughed. "I am uniquely opinionated...not daft."

"Same thing." Harry was pushed forward and merely smiled before getting ready for his outing with Draco.

Draco was standing at the door when Harry walked out of the loo. He had gone with just a casual outfit though he was sure that Draco would pick somewhere out of place for Harry. Deciding he would find out when they got there, he wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. After his issues with the spectacles and helmet, he wore his contacts to avoid any issues.

Draco was just as casually clad. He wore a simple black tank and shorts. It was the first time that Harry had seen all that pale flesh in the light of day; it was truly enamoring. No matter what the taller man wore, he looked fashionable with his hair loose and shining in silky tresses. With exposed arms and legs, Harry was able to catch sight of a few more hidden traces of tattoos—stark against pale flesh and intricate in their patterns. The man's skin glowed in the light, unblemished and truly magnificent.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well afternoon to you as well," Draco smirked. "You will see when we get there. Is this your..."

"Ron," Ron was leaning against the opened door. "Harry's best mate...so you will have me to answer to if anything un-unnatural happens." Harry sighed.

"I assure you...nothing _unnatural _will occur." Draco was smirking again before he was pulling Harry by the waist towards his bike parked in the lot. Harry followed, conscious of the way his body was responding to the warmth of Draco's hand on his hip.

Harry stared at the bike, his heart hammering in his chest at the sight of the black and chrome finish glinting in the afternoon sun. Draco went about putting on Harry's helmet for him, fingers once more trailing the expanse of his neck, and then grabbing him to pull him to hug Draco's backside. It was like a repeat of their first ride. The body of the bike hummed beneath them as they set off down the road and after forty-five minutes of driving, arrived at the large expanse of ocean and sandy beaches.

After parking, Harry stumbled off the bike and looked at the large expanse of water in awe. It had been a long time since he had been to the ocean and the breeze wafted through his nose, smelling of salt and moisture.

"The ocean," Harry said softly.

"Surprised?" Draco asked grinning. He pulled off his helmet and platinum tresses blew with the sea breeze as seagulls called out from overhead. He pulled out a pair of swim trunks from his backpack and handed them to Harry. "Shall we?"

Harry, for the first real time since their meeting, smiled genuinely and with unrestrained glee. "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: The use of 'fag' in this refers to a cigarette. For those of us who grew up with the word meaning something else entirely, this is not the case for this fic. I apologize if the word offends anyone.

_Chance Meetings_

AU/AR: Draco/Harry

(Non-magic universe)

Chapter Three: Last Chance

"How long do plan on gaping?"

Harry was staring, he knew it. He couldn't bloody help it! Draco had taken off his shirt and was down to his trunks as the afternoon sun glinted off pale flesh, rippling -bloody well rippling- with toned muscles. It reminded Harry something of what a Greek god might look like. The blond's skin practically glowed beneath the heat of the sun. Shapely pectorals covered in a barb-wired tattoo were not the only thing Harry was having a hard time not drooling in the face of. Eight, yes, eight well curved abdominal muscles on a lithe stomach. Harry was now entirely too self-conscious of his own gangly form.

"Take it off," Draco demanded.

Harry held the hem of his shirt, twisting it as he faced the brilliance that was before him. "I think I'll just watch."

Draco advanced on him, pulling the bottom of the shirt from his hands and thrusting it up and over his head in a fluent movement. Harry gasped as Draco's eyes transfixed on his smaller torso, taking in the sight before ice-blue depths captured his own. "See...not so difficult was it?"

Harry shook his head but wrapped his arms around his waist modestly. Draco ignored it as he grabbed Harry by his upper arm and dragged him to the edge of the water. The glistening water foamed up towards their feet. The weird feeling of the sand sinking beneath his feet as the cool water bit at his flesh was all new to Harry. He had never been to the ocean; if he was honest, he did not know how to swim either.

Draco pulled his arm, forcing him further forward into the ice-cold water.

"W-wait!" Harry almost yelled. Draco turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Please do not tell me you are frightened of water, Harry..." he smirked before pulling on Harry's arm once more. Harry struggled against the hold.

"No, that's not it," he said breathlessly as he was forced deeper. "I-I can't swim."

Draco stopped and then was gazing at Harry with an incredulous look. "You must be joking..."

"No," Harry shivered against the cold. "I was never taught at the orphanage."

"Orphanage..." Draco trailed off. "You were raised in an orphanage?"

Harry huffed realizing he had given away a bit too much. "Never mind that. I just can't swim so..."

Draco smiled as he pulled Harry towards him. Their bodies met, and the feel of skin to skin was almost too much for Harry's innocent mind. "Should I teach you then?" Harry stared wide eyed at the man before him.

He struggled to pull away, nearly slipping on the sandy floor beneath his feet, but was quickly grabbed up into the other man's arms. It had him gasping again. He looked about him frantically. "This is a public beach..."

"So?" Draco pulled him tighter into his body. The nonchalance in the taller blond's voice made Harry become frustrated.

"So...there are others watching...let me go." Harry began to pull away, but the man's arms only tightened their hold, making it nearly impossible.

"You worry over silly things," Draco was laughing. "Maybe I will make it a bit more entertaining..." Before Harry could comprehend what Draco meant, his mouth was being claimed by firm and dominating lips. He let a sound escape but it was silenced by a hot tongue sliding into his mouth and coaxing his own to respond. He groaned against the amazing sensations running through him. He was being snogged an inch within his sanity—by a Greek god. It was nearly impossible to keep his composure as his body gave way to those brilliantly experienced lips.

When Draco pulled away, Harry was aroused and breathless. The chuckling pulled him out of his stupor when he remembered just where they were. He pushed away violently and fell backwards into the water. He was immediately submerged beneath the ice-cold water, inhaling it in his surprise. He was instantly lifted, and he coughed and sputtered out the water he had inhaled.

"Breathe," Draco instructed as he patted Harry's back gently. "You okay?"

"No I'm not bloody okay!" Harry rasped. He pulled away from the other man's arms and immediately headed out of the water. In public, he was embraced, snogged senseless, and almost drown in barely twelve inches of water. That was about as much embarrassment as Harry could take for one day. Taking his shirt from their place on the sand, he quickly put it on and grabbed his wallet as he made for an area he could catch a cab.

His arm was grabbed and he was jerked backwards. "Wait Harry." Harry jerked his arm out of the other man's grasp before continuing forward.

"No thanks," Harry replied angrily. "I have had enough for one day."

"Wait," Draco demanded. "Let me at least take you home..."

"No thank you," Harry replied without looking backwards. "I would rather not be anywhere near you at the moment."

"Can you at least let me pay the cab fare then?" This had Harry turning on the other man, eyes aflame with his rage.

"I am not some kept woman," Harry seethed the words from between his teeth. "I am fully capable of paying for myself."

He turned and finally found the sidewalk near a series of shops. He quickly put on his shoes, ignoring the feeling of sand, and waved down a cab. Draco stood near enough to make sure Harry could see him, but far enough away to give him space. It seemed that this was a reaction the taller man had yet to receive from someone. Harry could care little though as he got into the cab and drove away from the still very shirtless platinum blonde man.

"Have a good time?" Ron called out as Harry entered the flat. His hair was finally dry after the long ride, but he would be short for the month. The cab fare had him thankful he had brought his entire funds with him. Letting out a small sigh, he ignored his mate and went right into his room. Throwing himself down onto his bed, he closed his eyes tightly and wished for sleep to come. It didn't, so he settled for a quick shower and a bite before he slumped down on the couch with Ron.

"You look like shite," Ron pointed out with a smirk. "Did he shag you?"

"Sod off," Harry replied weakly. "It was far from shagging..."

"Wanking?" Ron offered before he was pummeled with a couch pillow. He laughed but quieted when he realized that Harry was far from a playful mood. "It will be okay, mate. There will be other devilishly handsome blokes."

"Yeah, I doubt it." Harry scoffed. They sat in silence as the telly played the local football game. Ron was too engrossed for Harry to want to further any sort of conversation and soon he found that he was exhausted from the day out. He had work in the morning, so he decided to bypass shopping that evening and favored an early night.

Terry greeted Harry as he walked into the small cafe. Terry was the owner of the small cafe 'Hot & Creamy.' The name alone said a good deal about his personality. A man in his thirties with dark hair, light-green eyes, and shadow of a beard always adorning his face; as tall as a door way and with the muscular to match Harry's many magazine addictions, he was a sight to behold. Harry had always thought the man attractive, but until recently, thought it would amount solely to admiration.

"You look like shite," his boss told him from over the counter.

"So I've heard," Harry said grimly before heading to the back. He pulled on his apron and joined his boss behind the counter. "Busy day?"

"The usual," Terry said as he washed down the counter. "I'm bloody glad you are here...I could use a fag..."

"I thought you were quitting," Harry asked but took over the cleaning.

"Yeah well...I did," Terry smiled sheepishly. "Worst day of my life. So here we are again..."

Harry laughed but nodded. "On you get."

"Thanks," Terry said ruffling up Harry's already tangled tresses. "I'll be back in five."

Terry rushed off while Harry kept his eye on things. Not minutes after the other man left, the door rang with the entry of another. He looked up from his task and was stalled in his movements instantly. Draco Malfoy sauntered over to him, a dark green top with black slacks and his riding jacket still on. He held his helmet as he took a seat at the counter.

"House coffee, if you would."

Harry clenched the cleaning rag in his hands but went off to fix the drink before almost slamming it down on the counter in front of Draco. He ignored it and merely smirked at Harry with glistening blue depths. Harry turned away and distanced himself from the other.

"Ignoring me then?"

Harry did not look over as he kept to his cleaning.

"I apologize for my actions yesterday," Draco said simply. Still, Harry ignored the man. He saw Draco lift himself from the counter and come towards him out of his peripheral vision. Stiffening, his hand was stopped from its task. "Will you give me another chance?"

"No," Harry replied and jerked his hand back. "I fear the result if I did."

His hand was grasped, and he was jerked forward, forcing his eyes to the other. "I will not take no for an answer."

Harry's mouth thinned. "Then do not ask if you expect only one answer."

"Problem here?" Terry asked as he came out from the back and was immediately at Harry's side. Draco smiled before letting Harry go.

"Not at all," Draco replied. "I was simply talking to my mate here."

"Didn't appear that way," Terry almost growled. "Harry, shall I escort your _mate _out?"

Draco's eyes intensified and for a moment, Harry was stricken with a cold as ice fear. He looked backwards to Terry who was flexing under the gaze but appeared to be unflinching in his anger. Harry immediately placed a hand on Terry's arm before speaking. "No its okay. I'll be a minute." He looked back over to Draco who seemed to have grown even more intense in the time he had looked away. "Follow me.."

He led Draco outside and around the building before finally speaking. "This is not a game, Draco. This is my life."

"Is he a part of that so called life?" Draco's gaze was terrifying. Harry almost did not recognize the tall blonde in front of him and unconsciously took a step backwards.

"Terry? He's my boss," Harry replied. "I don't see how he has anything to do with this."

"I doubt he sees you as only an employee," Draco spat.

"Draco," Harry warned. "Why are you here?"

Draco seemed to snap out of whatever train of thought he was in. "I came to apologize for yesterday. I took a joke too far and for that I am sorry. I would like a chance to make it up to you." The genuine emotion that now glistened in the other man's eyes had Harry hesitating on his reply. He should reject the other man without much of a thought like before, but something made him want to forgive the other.

Sighing, he surrendered. "Only one more chance."

The gorgeous smile he received as response had Harry's heart skipping madly within his chest. Draco drew him towards him and embraced him firmly. "Tonight. I will come by at six." He pulled away and left Harry staring unseeing through his foggy haze. Finally shaking it off, he returned inside.

"Who the bloody hell was that wanker?" Terry immediately questioned as Harry walked inside the cafe. A few regulars looked up from their drinks but quickly returned to their conversations. Harry smiled sheepishly before returning behind the counter.

"Just a friend," Harry replied as he got back to his task.

Terry moved closer and whispered to him. "He wasn't acting like a friend."

Harry was blushing. "Yeah, well he is. I met him in class."

Terry seemed to be contemplating something. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, drawing his attention from cleaning. "That kid is bad news, Harry. Don't involve yourself further with him."

"He's not so bad," Harry laughed. "Just a little rough around the edges."

The hand on his shoulder tightened. "You deserve better." Terry's face had no hint of sarcasm or play which was unusual for his boss. Harry nodded his head and pat the hand tightly holding his shoulder.

"I'll be careful," he said as the grip loosened with his touch. "Thanks Terry."

Terry seemed to come out of it and removed his hand before getting to work on filling the condiments.

"So he came by your job then?" Ron was huddled up in front of the couch when Harry returned from his shift.

"How..."

"He stopped by here first," Ron replied while eyes glued to the telly. "Asked where he could find you."

Harry let out a groan. So Ron was the reason for this mess. Coming around the couch, he glared down at his ignorant mate. "Sometimes you are amazingly daft..."

Ron tore his eyes away from the telly. "Hey you wanker! He looked right sorry! I wasn't about to stand between you and your devilishly handsome bloke..."

"What are you even doing home?" Harry questioned. "Why aren't you out with Hermione?"

"She's mad at me mate," Ron said absently as a goal was made, and he hissed at his team. "You bloody wankers...block...block..."

"For what?"

"Huh?" Ron stood and moved towards the telly, his eyes transfixed. "Go you daft wanker...run...oh for bloody sakes!" The shot was blocked and Ron threw himself down on the couch.

"Why was Hermione mad?"

"Dunno," Ron replied lamely. "Something about me not listening and such tripe..."

"That I can certainly empathize."

"Hm...what was that?" Ron said still glued. "Ah hell you wanker, pass the bleeding ball...show off."

Harry sighed, "Poor Hermione."

"Yeah," Ron said almost monotone. "Poor Hermione...wait...what?!" Ron jerked his head towards Harry. "Why do you feel bad for her...its me who doesn't bloody understand what her hormones have got her all angry about."

Harry was laughing now as he stared at his angry friend. "You are one daft bloke, Ron."

"Why you little..." Ron was up and advancing. Harry pushed him off before he was heading to his room. Ron was back to yelling at the telly by the time Harry had gotten inside. He was sure that tonight would be regrettable, but he at least wanted to look nice.

_A/N: Oh ho ho...the plot thickens...with extra muscles! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Because I love you and a plot bunny literally humped my leg...here's another chapter!_

_Chance Meetings_

AU/AR: Draco/Harry

(Non-magic universe)

Chapter Four: Draco the Snake

Harry was in the midst of deciding between two outfits when his mobile began to ring.

"Harry," Terry's voice was gruff. "He's a gang leader, Harry."

"Wait, who's a gang leader?" Harry was entirely confused with Terry's sudden call and information.

"That tall wanker you know with the blue eyes and platinum blonde hair," he replied angrily. "I knew I had seen him somewhere. Whatever you do, do not involve yourself further with him."

"I'm confused," Harry held the phone to the other ear. "How would you know this?"

"I use to work for the police force," Terry admitted. "Well, I still do on occasion...that is beside the point. I was in charge of investigating several gangs within this district. The Slytherins is a fairly large group and very difficult to infiltrate. Draco the Snake is the leader of that group, Harry. That prick you brought in the other day, he is Draco the Snake."

"W-what?!" Harry was too surprised to say anything else. Holding the mobile closer to his ear as if that would somehow make it a bit more comprehensible, he spoke slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Terry retorted simply.

"Well I'm seeing him tonight," Harry breathed. "I'll find out for myself."

"No Harry!" Terry almost yelled into the receiver, startling Harry. "I will come by and pick you up. Stay here the night until I can figure this out. I have some contacts in the force that I can rely on to help."

Harry shook his head, letting out a deep breath. "There is no need for all that. I trust what you say, Terry, but I need to hear it from him."

"I'm coming right now." Terry hung up the phone, and Harry just stared at his mobile as if the answers lie there. What the bloody hell was with this damsel in distress attitude everyone seemed to take with him?! He was a bloody man! He was fully capable of taking care of himself. Letting out a groan, he threw the offending mobile to his bed.

Looking towards the clock, he noticed that it was close to five-thirty. Walking from his room and noticing Ron gone the one time he really needed his mate, he gathered up a few things. Terry was as stubborn as a bull in times like these. Going back to his mobile, he dialed Draco.

"Well well," Draco's silky voice almost sang. "It is certainly unlike you to make the first move...or call rather."

"Shut it Draco," Harry had very little temper left. "I will cut to the chase...are you or are you not Draco the Snake?"

There was silence before a small laugh came over the line. "Who did you hear that from? Your little lap dog boss?"

Harry curled his hands around the phone before biting out his next words. "Answer my question."

"Yes," Draco said coolly. "Let's discuss this in a minute...come to your door."

Harry was startled when a loud bang came at the door. Shutting off the phone and cursing Draco for being early, he nearly tore the door off its hinges as he opened it. Draco had his hair falling gracefully over his brow. He was dressed down in a smart, black suit. It was tailored to adhere to his perfect shape. A dark green tie over a silver button-done peeked from the suit jacket. Draco looked good enough to eat, and Harry had to do his best to remain impassive as he gazed at the twin icy-blue depths that rested on his half-dressed form.

"Not ready? I can wait," Draco said smoothly before advancing on Harry. Unconsciously, he stepped back, and Draco used it as an opportunity to step inside their dinky flat.

"So Draco...the Snake," Harry started as he drew his arms against his chest. "Explain."

Draco turned on Harry but his eyes were immediately blazing with rage. Harry felt his courage seep through him and be replaced by an unimaginable fear. He swallowed and felt hands grip his shoulders from behind him.

"I see I am late," Terry said as he pulled Harry backwards and into his chest. "Then again, I always did have terrible timing."

The intensity in Draco's eyes was alarming. He was quiet, but the rage was blazing around him. The playful Draco was hidden away underneath the dark rage of this new Draco. He advanced on them, his eyes never leaving Terry's. "My mates would be very glad to see you, Terry. A few of them, I think you have met."

Draco was pulling out a mobile, but before he could, Harry was pulling away from Terry. "Put that back in your pocket. Both of you simmer down or I swear, I will leave and never speak to either one of you!"

Terry stiffened behind him, and Draco stalled in his dialing. Harry was breathing heavily between the two men feeling much more like a barrier rather than a man in this circumstance. "I keep my word Draco. I will give you another chance like I promised. However, I expect a full explanation upon our arrival to where ever you planned to go." Harry turned to Terry and glared. "I am an adult and not your responsibility. I appreciate your concern, but I can make my own decisions. Is that understood?"

Terry looked at him fiercely before turning his gaze upwards. "If I hear anything happened, next time I see you it won't be a meeting of words."

"Fine by me," Draco scoffed.

Terry left, not without hesitation, but Harry did his best to plead with him. Afterward, Harry quickly dressed into his best clothes, knowing they were no match for his chic partner. When they got to the lot, Harry looked about for the bike only for it not to be there but a Lotus Exige in its place. The car was for lack of a better word – glorious. It had a beautiful silver and green finish and an all black interior. Harry slid into the car, enamored with the pure power of the design.

"Where's your Nimbus?" Harry breathed. Draco gazed at him with a small upturn of his lip and mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Disappointed? I figured this would be a more appropriate transport for the evening," Draco put the car into gear and revved the engine. The vibrations felt amazing as they sped off down the lot and towards the road. Harry struggled to get his belt on, thankfully hearing the click as they turned with incredible speed to soar down the uncrowded street.

"So are you going to explain or do I have to find a ride home? I fear I may be walking as cab fare has eaten my funds sadly." Draco passed him what he could only describe as a guilty glance before returning his eyes to the road.

"It was not by choice," Draco said finally speaking. "It is a family business of sorts. My father was the leader before I was forced into leadership..."

"Forced into leadership?"

Draco sighed, "My father, Lucius Malfoy, was arrested on some minor charges. He is serving a five year sentence. In his stead, my being the only son and heir, I was to assume leadership."

"You didn't have a choice?" Harry was slightly perplexed.

"I could spend the entire evening doing my best to explain and it would still be unclear, Harry."

Harry jolted to the left as they made a quick right turn. Harry braced himself on Draco's arm before they came to a stop in front of a low-lit restaurant parking lot. Harry unbuckled his seat belt but his wrist was grabbed quickly, halting his movements. He looked up as Draco pulled him forward.

"I really never expected to involve you so deeply, Harry." Draco was whispering, his mouth a mere inch from Harry's. "I just can't leave you alone it seems."

Harry was holding his breath as those lips hovered near his. Blue depths met his green, holding him before their mouths met in a heated kiss. He was pulled forward in a slightly awkward position, but he barely acknowledged it. He was lost to all the sensations as a tongue slid along his.

Draco pulled away with a smirk. "Shall we go inside?"

Harry breathed, "Wait..this gang..."

"I promise you that I will explain as in depth as I can," Draco cut in. "However, I would prefer it if we were inside."

Harry let out another breath before nodding.

When they were shown to a rather private booth towards the back of the restaurant, Harry was already questioning the man at his side. Draco had barely settled into his seat when Harry hit him with his first question.

"Why should I be with a gang leader...forced or not?"

"Harry," Draco scorned.

"Answer my question."

"I was forced, Harry. I would prefer it if I was not involved at all but you have to understand that they are my family, regardless of who they are."

Harry glanced downward. "Yeah, well I wouldn't really understand that feeling really."

Draco was silent before he continued. "It is all I have ever known."

"There is no way around it?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"And..." Harry hesitated around his words. "If I were to continue like this with you..."

"I would never let anything happen to you," a hand clasped him under his chin and forced him to meet the blond's gaze.

"I'm not afraid for myself," Harry replied honestly.

"I promise you that nothing I have been doing has been illegal."

Harry gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really Harry."

Harry was pulled forward by the hand and his mouth covered in a searing kiss. He wanted to pull away, but instead, he curled into the taller man and returned the kiss. A hand slid beneath the cover of his shirt and teased the sensitive flesh there. Harry's breathing hitched as those fingers strayed further upwards, drawing dizzy circles over his sensitive skin. Harry felt the heat jolt right to his hardening length as those fingers found his perked nipples.

"W-wait," Harry tried breathing through the touch and arousal it elicited.

"Should I stop?" Draco's lips ghosted over his neck, nipping and suckling until the flesh became bruised and red. Harry let out a groan, hands clenching the man's jacket. Harry was having a hard time responding as those hands traced every part of his torso.

Someone cleared their throat, and Harry jolted as Draco turned to the offender.

"What is it Severus?" A tall man with stark as night hair in a black suit stood beside the table.

"You are needed at the estate," the man said in a low baritone devoid of any emotion.

"Can you not see that I am busy?" Draco said roughly.

"Yes," Severus retorted. "You were unreachable through your mobile, so I was forced to come in person. I will see to it that your...little friend...returns home safely."

Harry felt a mixture of embarrassment and anger bubble in his chest. Pulling away from Draco, he stood from the table. "I can get home myself. Thank you for the lovely evening, Draco. I see you are currently needed elsewhere, so I will bid you goodnight."

Draco stood and followed him out of the booth. "Harry, come with me. I won't be long."

"No thank you," Harry replied over his shoulder. "We can continue this another day..."

Draco pulled him backwards by his hand, "Do you give me your word?"

Harry bit his lower lip as he looked to the floor. He wasn't sure what he felt towards Draco, but a part of him wanted to continue to see the other despite the circumstances. He straightened and gazed back towards Draco. "Yes, I will see you again."

Draco smiled, genuinely, and pulled Harry towards him for another passionate kiss before letting go. "I will be in touch."

Harry could only nod absently before he spun on his heels and left.

Thankfully, he was able to catch a lift from Ron who was on his way to the flat from Hermione's.

"I don't know Harry," Ron said softly. It was the first time Harry had seen his mate so hesitant. "I think you should probably take Terry's advice."

"What about all the shagging I was suppose to be doing?" Harry teased. Ron gave him a sheepish grin before turning back toward the road.

"You could find another bloke worth shagging," Ron said as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "He's part of the Slytherins gang. You'll get pulled in whether or not you want to if you get along with him."

"I know," Harry replied in a whisper.

"Maybe you should take a few days to figure it out," Ron suggested. "Get your head in things and figure out what you want."

"Maybe I will," Harry retorted with a smile. "Thanks mate."

"And then you could always shag him afterward..."

"That being the most important thing, of course."

"Of course," Ron chuckled before they pulled into their flat. There were several cars parked in the usually empty lot, and Harry had a very tight feeling in his stomach as a few men stepped out of the cars as soon as they were parked. Ron was stiff next to him as they climbed out and were nearly surrounded.

"Well I guess I won't be getting a few days," Harry whispered.

"You need to run," Ron said harshly.

A man who reminded Harry very much of a snake with his sharp eyes and small nose, stepped away from the line of men. His eyes were intimidating as he smiled at a distance. Ron was the first to go down as a few of the men kicked and punched him to the floor. Harry was quick to fight back but his arms were restrained, and he was thrown into the back of one of the vehicles with the snake-like man.

He was gagged with his arms and legs expertly tied together behind his back. No hope of escape, he was forced to look at his captor.

"Harry Potter," the man hissed. "We finally meet."

Harry sent his best glare despite his now quivering form. The man continued as if he hadn't noticed.

"You are quite something to look at," the snake-like man appraised him with perverted eyes. Harry felt his stomach lurch at the desire he found in them. "I can see why Draco the Snake would be infatuated..."

He bent forward and pressed a long nailed finger to Harry's face, trailing it over the skin while pressing hard enough to slice through the flesh. He winced as he felt the hot blood fall from the wound.

"You are especially beautiful when you bleed," he licked his lips, and Harry's stomach lurched once more. "I suspect you will taste just as exquisitely." The man's tongue peeked from his mouth, split in half, and trailed to lick the blood from the wound. Harry wanted to cringe backwards but was unable to. His body convulsed against his disgust.

"Sir," the driver called. "We are being tailed."

"Lose them," the man said with a wave of his hand. The car sped forward, and Harry rocked backwards as it did. He tried to calm his shaking body, but it was to no avail. Thinking as best he could, he experimentally moved his arms and legs to see if he could remove his bindings. The car jerked, and his head was sent with force into the side, knocking him into the hard plastic of it. His head pounded through the dizzy feeling as the car squealed against a hit to the side. They were sent once more to jerk against the hit, and his head made contact once more with the side hard enough that he met darkness almost instantly.

_Cliffhanger! I'm so naughty..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hope I didn't make any of you wait too long. Plot bunnies still humping...my legs feel raw ;P_

_Chance Meetings_

AU/AR: Draco/Harry

(Non-magic universe)

Chapter Five: Safe

Harry's head was pounding with a force that made his stomach clench with foreboding. He groaned and with as much strength as he could muster, lifted himself to get his bearings. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer hog-tied with a psychotic snake-like man in the back of a car. The red marks on his wrists testified to it not having been a dream. The second thing he noticed was he was on a very soft and expensive bed. He bounced experimentally but was met with another surge of pounding in his head.

"He will stay here," he could hear voices outside the door. "I will not have a repeat of last night. We were lucky to get him from Riddle at all yesterday."

"Sir," came another low voice. "The police are already watching us as it is. If we were to keep him here, it would cause suspicion. Your father-"

"Is in jail, Severus," Draco cut off. "I will not discuss this matter further. I have given you your orders. Any of Riddle's men are to be silenced. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," the voice finally said after a moment of silence.

Harry let out a breath when he heard the knob of the door turn. Draco stepped inside the room, stiffening when he saw that Harry was no longer asleep.

"Harry," he was immediately at his side checking him. He turned towards the door. "Call the doctor at once."

"Yes," came a man's voice.

"How are you feeling?" Draco pressed a sensitive spot on Harry's head, and he hissed with pain.

"Just dandy," Harry replied. "Where am I?"

"You're safe," Draco said evenly. "This is one of my estates outside of London."

"Wait..."

"I brought you here as a precaution."

Harry was pushed to lay down as a man came bustling through the doors and to his side. He immediately began to check Harry's eyes for signs of a concussion and other injuries.

"He is fine," the doctor finally announced. "The wound on his face is superficial, and he shows no signs of a concussion. Take some acetaminophen for any pain or headaches you experience." He handed Harry a small bottle of said medicine and then a glass of water. He downed it before saying a soft 'thank you.'

"Thank you. You may go," Draco said simply before the man removed himself from the room. He turned to Harry who was already back to sitting and looking to the tall blond man for answers. "I know you must have many questions, Harry. I fear that it would be another very long explanation."

"I have time," Harry retorted dryly. "Who was that?"

"His name is Tom Riddle," Draco finally said. "He is the leader of a group called the Death Eaters. Harry, he is a psychotic man and rivals even my own father. We are sure he was behind my father's arrest, and you can be sure that now that he knows who you are, he will not rest until he has you."

"Well that is comforting," was Harry's sarcastic reply. He could hear the bitterness in his words, and it was not lost to Draco. "How were you able to find me? I thought you had business..."

Draco looked hesitant before responding. "I had a few men trailing you."

"Pardon?" Harry questioned quietly.

"As soon as you were kidnapped, my men alerted me, and we recovered you as quickly as we could."

"You had men following me?" Harry's hands clenched. "Why?"

"You refused to let Severus take you home, and I had my suspicions on Riddle. I have dealt with this before..."

"And you didn't think it prudent not to mention a single word of this to me?" Harry, finally rid of his headache, was standing shaking with anger. "I may be new to this world of yours, but I deserve a bloody explanation, Draco!"

"Sit down," Draco ordered. However, Harry eyed him with his most intense gaze he could manage.

"Answer me first, and I may. If not, I will leave," he warned.

"I have had people close to me in which Riddle has taken and tortured," Draco's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked quietly. "Are they alive?"

Draco answered him with silence. Harry felt his knees go weak, and his stomach clenched impossible. Swallowing, he peered at the man before him. "Why?"

"He will do anything to get at the group," Draco said easily. "It is the nature of the business. Our group rivals his and at the moment, we are disputing territory."

Harry sat down, hanging his legs over the side of the bed and pressing his hands down on the softness as he turned to the other man. "Who?" The question was simple enough but from Draco's face, it was a heavy and burdensome question that seemed to make the very strong, cool man he knew, tremble with his eyes turned away.

"My mother," he said softly. "Right after my father was imprisoned..."

Harry bit his lip and turned away from the expression on the other man's face. Instead, he put his hand over Draco's and squeezed it with his reassurance. He was no longer angry but not out of pity. It was difficult for Draco, he was sure. He was unable to show weakness, and anyone he got close to was a weakness. They sat there silently for minutes before there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in," Draco ordered.

"Sir," a man dressed in black entered the room.

"What is it Goyle?"

"There is an urgent call, sir."

Draco stood up after giving Harry's hand a return squeeze. "I will receive it in my office. See to it that Harry has a meal."

"Right away, sir."

Draco turned to Harry who was still a bit shell-shocked by their situation and stared blankly at the opposite wall. "Harry, get some food in your stomach, and I will meet you in my office when you are finished. Goyle will show you when you are finished."

Harry could only nod as the other left without another word. He looked over as a man stepped inside holding a platter of food. Suddenly, his stomach was growling angrily, and he realized he had not eaten since lunch yesterday. He ate in silence with Goyle watching over him with unreadable eyes. Before he was almost done, the other man spoke.

"He has never brought anyone into the main house before," Goyle said quietly. Harry almost did not catch it, but he jerked his eyes to the other. Goyle was eying him carefully, as if he was determining if he could say anything further. "I have never seen him like this with anyone."

Harry set down the fork he had been using. "What do you mean?"

"We should get you to the office," Goyle said ignoring his question. "If you are finished, I'll take you there now."

Harry was tired of all the secrecy but nodded as he stood and followed the man to the office. The hallways housed several men wearing black suits, all equipped with holstered guns. It made Harry uncomfortable as he walked beside the man named Goyle. They came to a door that looked much like the others, but Goyle was knocking on it before the answer came from within.

"You may enter."

Goyle turned to Harry with a nod. Harry walked inside and was greeted with a very artfully decorated office. A large light-oak desk housing a laptop and phone on its surface was in front of the man he could thank for his last week's worth of interesting days.

"Were you able to eat?" Draco asked as he pointed out the chair opposite of him. Harry came to sit down in the comfortable leather before nodding.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"We wait," Draco replied cryptically.

Harry was suddenly struck with the memory of yesterday evening. "Ron..."

"Is fine," Draco quickly added. "He is currently being discharged from the hospital, and I will be having my men watch him for the time being to see to it that he is safe."

Harry visibly relaxed. "Thank you."

"Harry," Draco said as he stood from his chair and came around the desk. He leaned back against the surface and looked down Harry with an unreadable expression. "I realize this must be a great deal for you to be subjected to in such a short time, but I must ask you to stay here for the time being. I cannot let you leave my side and thus, you will be unable to return to work or your classes."

Harry looked away from the man's gaze and to his fidgeting digits. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes to make you safe," Draco replied evenly.

Harry swallowed around the tightness in his throat. "I know that what happened to your mother was...tragic..." He could see the man stiffen a bit, "...but I cannot be a burden to you..."

Draco was leaning towards him, hand drawing his chin upwards so that their eyes met. Draco's blue depths were a mixture of emotions, and it had Harry drowning in the sadness he found there.

"You are not a burden," Draco said firmly. "This is my doing."

Harry could no longer find words as the pure despair he saw in the man's eyes silenced anything he may retort. Instead, he gripped the hand holding his chin and was met with a surprised gaze. Draco pulled him to his feet and their mouths met in a heated kiss. It was desperate, and Harry grasped at the man before him in his desperation, seeking more of the warmth. Draco was moving them until Harry's back met the wall, and he was sandwiched between the two surfaces. Tongues danced before Draco was pressing hot, wet kisses along the column of his throat and trailing his hands beneath the cover of his shirt.

Harry was finding it hard to breath as that skillful mouth sucked at the flesh it trailed over and derived needy moans from his throat. He wanted Draco so badly, his body was quivering because of it. Draco was back to his lips, nibbling them before sliding his tongue back to explore his hot cavern. A hard length was thrust into his own, and he threw his head back with a gasp. The friction was delicious as their bodies moved against each other. Turning his head away, Harry felt Draco's lips latch to where his shoulder met neck and suckle hard enough to bruise.

Harry's hips were moving and responding to the taller man's as he did his best to breathe. The hot curling in his belly, and his stammering heart made his head dizzy. He gasped as he felt a hand pull away at the button of his trousers and unzip them just as quickly. Groaning as foreign skin met his own, a hand palmed his hot flesh.

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed as the other man chuckled.

"You keep moaning like that, and I may take you right here."

Harry gasped again as the hand ran along his straining length, eliciting another tight curl in his lower belly. Harry trailed his hands downwards to try to reciprocate, but a hand quickly drew them up and over his head by his wrists.

"You do _that, _and I _will_ be unable to restrain myself, Harry." Draco warned with a kiss and nibble to his ear. The hot mouth kissed along the wound of his face, carefully and tenderly tracing it. Harry held in the moan that threatened to leave his throat as Draco's mouth continued to trace the skin of his face. He strained against the hold as his hips thrust into the expert touch.

"Draco," he breathed as his pleasure peaked. Draco's mouth was once more on his as he came. Moaning into the taller man's mouth, Harry rode out his orgasm as wave after wave hit him. He had made a mess of his own shirt when he finally came down from his high. Thankfully, it seemed he was the only one that had his seed dirtying.

His body felt numb, and his eyes were unfocused in his post-orgasmic haze. Draco held him up as he cleaned up the mess Harry had made. Smirking downwards, Harry posed the question, "Where did you find the towel?"

"Just something I had lying around," Draco said returning the grin.

"How convenient," Harry breathed. His body was still weak, but he was able to gather enough strength to hold himself up on the wall.

"Very," Draco laughed.

"Do you often take advantage of unsuspecting victims in your office?"

"You are the first," Draco was smiling as he pulled away and threw the towel onto the surface of a desk aligning the wall. "Does that disappoint you?"

"Not at all," Harry returned the smile. "Just wondered."

"Hm," Draco said as he righted himself. Harry couldn't help his eyes straying to the man's trousers. He looked up to catch the lustful stare with his own. Harry felt a tightness return to his throat as he moved forward and courageously touched the man. Draco growled low in his throat as Harry's inexperienced touches ran over the strained material.

Harry's hand was stopped before he could do more. Draco pressed a hot kiss to his lips before drawing away.

"Not today," Draco stated firmly. "I have work to do, and if you touch me like that, I _will _be taking your virginity right on this desk for everyone to hear it."

The words shot right to his satiated groin, renewing the arousal in Harry. He felt the heat fill his cheeks and gave the man a small smile. "That may pose a problem..."

"You had better call your mate and...boss," Draco's stare became intense upon the mention of Harry's boss. Suddenly Harry was drawn back into reality. Terry...he was going to be bloody pissed. He felt sick, so he sat down in the chair he had previously occupied and stared.

"What will I say?" Harry asked quietly. Draco sat down in his own chair and gazed at Harry from over the desk.

"That you need to go on holiday for a while," Draco replied simply. "You will explain in detail at a later date, but until then, he would have to trust you."

"Like that is bloody well going to make him," Harry huffed his annoyance but took the phone when it was offered.

"Then you may tell him that Riddle found you," Draco gave Harry a wary gaze. "He will understand."

Nodding, Harry dialed Ron first.

"Hello?" Ron's voice came over the line. Harry felt a rush of relief upon hearing it.

"It's Harry. How are you feeling, mate?"

"Like a bloody bus hit me, and then I rolled down a hill only to hit a large rock at the bottom...but you know, perky." Ron was laughing, but Harry could hear the concern in his voice. "Where are you mate? I was told by this long-haired pale bloke that you were safe...but well, he looked like an arrogant git, so I figured I would make sure."

Harry was the one laughing now. Draco gave him a look from over the desk but said nothing. "I'm with a friend...I won't be able to come to the flat for a while. I won't be able to pay rent..."

"Don't worry mate," Ron said quickly. "Just be safe. You had better keep in touch too. If I have only Hermione to talk to, well I'll go out of my bleeding mind for sure."

Harry chuckled. "I'll make sure to tell her..."

"Wanker," Ron laughed. "Phone me soon..."

"I will," Harry hung up and quickly dialed Terry.

"Hot and Creamy, Terry speaking," Terry said over the work line.

"Its Harry," he started but was immediately interrupted.

"Where the bloody hell are you?!"

"I'm out of town for holiday for a while. Riddle found me..." Harry said as quickly and evenly as he could. The line on the other side was deathly silent before Terry let out a sigh.

"Fuck," he cursed. "I figure you are with that tall and arrogant wanker?"

"Yeah," Harry said simply.

"I don't like it," Terry retorted in a sour voice. "You tell that bloody wanker that I'll be in touch. Until then, you stay there."

Harry let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding. "Okay." When he hung up the call, Draco was looking at him expectantly. He let out another sigh, "He said he'll be in touch."

"Is that all?"

"In so many words, yes."

Draco smirked, "Doesn't care for me does he?"

"What gave you that impression?" Harry was laughing but it did not hold the same emotion as it once did. He was up shite creek without a paddle on this one. He was completely out of his element. He had never truly been in a fight let alone a gang before. Now here he was, right smack in the middle of it with no hope of escaping. He really had no luck it seemed.

"Trust me," Draco said pulling Harry from his inner thoughts. "I will keep you safe."

Harry could see the determination in the other man's eyes. It reminded him of what Draco had confined in him just an hour ago. Nodding, he did his best to smile. "I know."

There was another knock at the door, and Draco called out for them to enter. Severus came in followed by two other men. Severus looked down to Harry, his face sneering with disgust before turning back to Draco.

"May we speak privately, sir?" Harry heard the venom in the man's voice.

"What is it, Severus?" Draco's voice was firmly rejecting the man's request while continuing the conversation.

Severus sent another sneer to Harry before answering, "Riddle is demanding that we negotiate terms, but I believe it to be a trap."

"I am well aware of that Severus," his voice was ice. "What are his terms?"

"He will hand over the northern territory and several of our captured men in return for _him,_" Severus' voice was growling as he glared towards Harry. He continued, "He has captured almost twenty of our men, sir."

Draco seemed to catch on to what Severus meant to argue. The rage was dancing within his blue depths. "Are you suggesting I negotiate to his terms, Severus?"

Severus seemed to stiffen before he gave curt nod. "I believe the benefits outweigh..."

"Are suggesting he is worth less than twenty men and the northern territory?" Draco's voice was low, but the intimidating calm was enough to send shivers racing down Harry's spine and his flesh to prickle. "Am I to understand you mean for me to turn him over?"

Severus was hesitating, and it was obvious the other two men were fidgeting in face of Draco's wrath.

"He means little to us," Severus finally said. Harry turned to Draco who was prickling, and the violent flame in his eyes was enough to make even the most courageous back away in fear.

Before the situation could get worse, Harry stood and placed his hands to the desk, facing the man's rage. "Draco..." he started with a firm voice. "You should consider the terms...I am not worth the lives of twenty..."

The rage in Draco's eyes faded into confusion and surprise. Severus was holding his ground behind Harry, but he seemed just as surprised and confused by Harry's outburst. Draco's eyes shot over to Severus before he was hissing out his response.

"I will not let him take Harry," Draco hissed. "Do we understand each other?"

"But..." Severus started. "This will lead to war..."

"I am aware," Draco said with a dismissive hand. Harry had had enough.

"No!" Harry said yelling at the other man who only looked at him with slightly wider eyes. "I will not be the reason for a war..."

Harry turned and left through the doorway. "He can have me..." he said through trembling lips. Several men watched him pass by before they blocked his progression, and he heard Draco call out to him. He was turned violently.

"Let me make the decisions," he demanded with anger lacing every word. "I will not let you go martyr yourself."

He was pulled by his upper arm into a room before Draco was on him. "Do you think it is as easy as simply handing yourself over?" Draco was beyond his rage at this point, and Harry could not help the way his heart was violently stammering in his chest. "He will not stop at you...or those men. This is only a game for him. No matter what he takes, it will never be enough. All you need to do is stay by my side..." Draco was losing his anger as he moved forward and pulled Harry to him. "Stay safe..."

Harry could feel the prickling of hot tears in his eyes at the warmth that consumed him. He pressed his face into the man's chest, letting the tears finally leave his eyes in a burn path down his cheeks. He was shaking as he gave way to his fear and confusion.

"I will keep you safe," Draco whispered as he held Harry almost tight enough for the air to leave him.


End file.
